bioniclefandomcom_es-20200216-history
Medios de Comunicación
Bienvenidos a... (Medios) Desde sus inicios en 2001, la historia de BIONICLE se ha relatado a través de una variedad de Medios de Comunicación o Medios. Debutando con un Juego en Línea y más tarde apareciendo en una serie de Historietas, Libros, Películas y Animaciones, la franquicia de BIONICLE ha utilizado muchas formas de medios de difusión orientados al consumidor. Medios * Juegos en Línea: Aparecieron por primera vez en el 2001 con el Juego en Línea de Mata Nui, siendo el primer medio de BIONICLE. Ha habido tres grandes juegos en línea, junto con varios juegos más cortos. * Historietas: Las historietas han sido un medio visual de BIONICLE a partir de 2001, escritas por Greg Farshtey y ilustradas por Carlos D'Anda y Randy Elliott, que más tarde fueron sustituidos por Stuart Sayger en 2006 y 2007, Leigh Gallagher en 2008, y Pop Mhan en 2009. * Animaciones: Las animaciones han sido utilizadas en BIONICLE para promocionar sets, la historia y otro material relacionado con BIONICLE. Muchas animaciones fueron creadas por ADVANCE y Ghost. * Juegos de Cartas: Los Juegos de Cartas Intercambiables originales de BIONICLE aparecieron en 2001 seguidos por un paquete de expansión, así como otros tres juegos de cartas. * Juegos de Mesa: Ha habido siete juegos de mesa hasta la fecha; el primero fue lanzado en el 2001, el segundo y el tercero (que se basan en la primera película) en el 2003, el cuarto en el 2004, el quinto en el 2005, el sexto en el 2006 y el séptimo en el 2007. * CDs: CDs promocionales han sido insertado en los sets desde el año 2001, comenzando con el Mini CD Promocional de los Toa Mata. Contienen información sobre los sets, incluyendo videos promocionales y biografías de los personajes. * Videojuegos: El primer Videojuego de BIONICLE apareció a finales del 2001. Han sido realizado cuatro juegos para el GBA, así como uno para la sexta generación de consolas de juegos y un juego cancelado para PC. Para el reboot de BIONICLE en 2015, los videojuegos llegaron en forma de aplicaciones para teléfonos móviles. thumb|150px|El primer libro de BIONICLE, La Leyenda de los Toa * Libros: Los libros de BIONICLE debutaron a mediados de 2003, con una saga inicialmente escrita por Cathy Hapka antes de ser asumida por Greg Farshtey. Ellos fueron publicados por Scholastic en los EE.UU. y Harper Collins Children Books en el Reino Unido. En 2015, una nueva saga debutó, escrita por Ryder Windham y publicado por Little, Brown and Company. * Películas: Las Películas de BIONICLE directas a DVD aparecieron por primera vez a finales del 2003. Cuatro han sido publicadas, con las tres primeras siendo creadas por Miramax y Creative Capers, y publicadas por Buena Vista Home Entertainment. La cuarta película fue creada por Tinseltown Toons y distribuida por Universal Pictures. La segunda generación presentó una serie de televisión en 3D en Netflix, llamada El Viaje Hacia Uno. * Sitios Web: El principal sitio web de BIONICLE, BIONICLE.com, fue presentado en 2001 para promocionar la línea. Desde entonces, LEGO también ha utilizado numerosos micrositios, ocasionalmente alojados por otras compañías, a distribuir tipos de medios especializados. ** Series: Del 2007 al 2011, BIONICLEstory.com se actualizaba con historias. Estas servían para ver la historia desde puntos de vista alternos, aparte de la historia principal del año. * Juguetes de Escritorio: Los Juguetes de Escritorio presentaban a Takua, Tahu y a los Bohrok. Ya no son descargables de BIONICLE.com. Concursos LEGO ha realizado periódicamente concursos con BIONICLE, que se remontan al inicio de la línea en 2001. Estos concursos han tomado diversas formas y han dado lugar a varios premios diferentes, además de añadir gran parte de contenido de personajes y historias al canon oficial. El concurso Construye tu Propio Sitio Web de BIONICLE fue uno de los primeros concursos de BIONICLE, y asignó a los participantes el diseño de su propio sitio web basado en la temática de BIONICLE. El concurso se dividió en dos categorías: "13 y menos" y "12 y menos", con los ganadores de cada categoría recibiendo una Hau Dorada Solida de 14 quilates. El ganador para la categoría de 13 y más fue Kelly McKiernan (tiempo después webmaster de BIONICLE.com) y el ganador para la categoría de 12 y menos fue Jacob Andreas. El Concurso de Construcción de Rahi, se anunció en la edición de Marzo del 2004 de la Revista LEGO. Se pidió a los participantes que construyeran un Rahi de Metru Nui, con el ganador siendo mostrado en una Historieta de BIONICLE. El ganador fue Justin Cordero, quien diseñó al Tahtorak. No sólo fue presentado en la Historieta 21: Sueños de Oscuridad, sino que hizo una aparición importante en BIONICLE Aventuras 8: Desafío de los Hordika y apareció en la Guía BIONICLE: Bestias Rahi. Otros modelos ganadores que aparecieron en la Guía de Bestias Rahi fueron los Topos de los Archivos, el Toro de Artakha, los Excavadores Navajudos, el Escorpión Catapulta, el Trepador de Cristal, la Tortuga Dermis, la Víbora de la Perdición, el Toro Desvanecedor, el Escarabajo de Hielo, la Salamandra de Horno, el Dragón Kanohi, la Metru Mantis, el Dragón de Fase, el Proto Pato, la Ballena Navaja, el León Roca, la Araña de Tubo Plateada, el Mono Espinoso de Piedra y los Cazadores de Vahki. Otro concurso, el Concurso de Construcción Toa, fue uno exclusivo de Brickmaster que fue anunciado en la Revista Brickmaster de LEGO de enero del 2005. Se pidió a los participantes construir un Toa que haría una aparición en BIONICLE Aventuras 10: Trampa del Tiempo. John Dexter ganó el concurso con su modelo de Toa Krakua, el Toa del Sonido. El Concurso de Construcción de Cazadores Oscuros fue anunciado en la Revista LEGO de mayo del 2005, pidiendo a los participantes construir sus propios Cazadores Oscuros. Los ganadores fueron publicados en la Guía de BIONICLE: Cazadores Oscuros, los modelos siendo "Oscuridad", "Airwatcher", Amphibax, "Antiguo", "Cargador", Vanisher, "Recolector", "Prototipo", "Habitante", "Mímica", Firedracax, "Gladiador", Kraata-Kal, "Salvaje", "Veneno", "Buscador", "Esbirro", "Primitivo", "Devastador", "Ladrón de Sombras", "Conjurador", "Eliminador", "Subterráneo", "Spinner", "Guardián", "Tirano", Dragones Hordika y "Rastreador". "Silencio", "Venganza" y "Devastador" también fueron presentados en ediciones de la Revista Brickmaster de LEGO separados, mientras que "Fantasma" fue presentado como una entrada en BIONICLE: Enciclopedia Actualizado. En la Revista LEGO de Enero del 2006 apareció otro concurso, el Concurso de Construcción de Fusiones de BIONICLE. El reto consistía en fusionar a dos de los Piraka en un ser monstruoso. El ganador fue del miembro de BZPower y Escritor de Primera del Personal ChocolateFrogs, y su creación apareció en la Historieta 5: En la Batalla Final como la Fusión Piraka. El Concurso de Construcción de los Prisioneros del Abismo fue presentado en la edición de marzo-abril de 2007 de la revista Brickmaster de LEGO. El desafío era construir a los prisioneros de El Abismo. Los ganadores del concurso fueron: Drewdika de Andrew Hugna, Tinnurron de Andy Urschel, Xyron de Christopher Sanchez, Zakron de Ethan J. Slepitis y Zarnak de Dale Cerett. En enero del 2008, un Concurso de Construcción de Makuta exclusivo de Brickmaster fue anunciado en la revista de ese mes de BrickMaster. Se pidió a los participantes crear un miembro de la Hermandad de Makuta para ayudar en el asalto a Karda Nui, con el gran premio que la creación del ganador apareciera en la historia del 2008. El ganador del gran premio fue Sarah Newkirk, cuyo modelo representa ahora al antigua líder de la Hermandad de Makuta Miserix. Además del ganador del gran premio, se eligieron a cuatro ganadores del primer lugar para aparecer junto a la ganadora en la revista BrickMaster de mayo / junio. Los cuatro ganadores del primer lugar fueron: Olena Zozulevich, Nick Santoni, Jonas Liptak, y Josué Guthrie; que también se le conoce como ~ ~ GreenBioGuy en BIONICLEsector01 y BZPower. El Concurso de Construcción de Glatorian fue un concurso presentado en la edición agosto-septiembre de la revista LEGO. Los participantes fueron encargados de la construcción de un guerrero Glatorian, con los premios yendo a las 20 mejores entradas. En marzo de 2010, un Concuros denominado "¿Quién soy yo?" fue anunciado en la historieta final de la serie BIONICLE Glatorian. Se pidió a los participantes crear una biografía de un personaje basado en un modelo de combinación de los seis sets Stars del 2010. El ganador del concurso tuvo a su personaje destacado en la historia Los Poderes Que Son, quien fue nombrado como Gaardus. Para la segunda generación de BIONICLE se llevaron a cabo cuatro concursos entre 2014 y 2016, siendo estos: *'Batalla por la Máscara Dorada': Fue una competencia multi-sitio web de construcción creada por The LEGO Group, para celebrar el regreso de 2015 de la línea de BIONICLE. Organizado por cinco grupos en línea de fans, la competencia se centró en la construcción de un villano con temática de BIONICLE. El premio fue una versión de oro sólido de 14 quilates de la Máscara Dorada de las Arañas Calavera. *'Búsqueda de Máscaras': Fue una competencia en línea organizada por LEGO que hizo que los participantes trataran de encontrar diseños en forma de máscara en objetos y entornos cotidianos. Los premios para el concurso fueron seis versiones de oro sólido de las Máscaras Doradas de Poder. *'Desafío de Fabricante de Máscaras': Fue una competencia para crear la mejor Máscara de Poder tamaño real de de LEGO existente y con piezas de BIONICLE. El premio para la competición fue una única Máscara de la Creación de 14 quilates. *'El Desafío de Makuta': También conocido como Muéstranos tu Makuta, fue un concurso de construcción de BIONICLE realizado en Rebrick, y el concurso final de la Generación 2. En el concurso los participantes tendrían que construir una representación de Makuta. Adiciones a la Historia Hechas por los Fans Han habido ocasiones en el que el autor Greg Farshtey ha recurrido a BZPower para crear una historia oficial, o BZPower y BIONICLEsector01 han llevado a cabo concursos donde Greg ha aprobado que los ganadores sean aceptados en la historia oficial. Estos concursos son los siguientes BZPower *'Concurso de Historia y Teorías #1: ¿Arbolhabla en Metru Nui? Nombralo!': A los miembros de BZPower se les dio la oportunidad de crear un nombre para el Arbolhabla en Le-Metru, como su nombre "Arbolhabla" no tenía sentido en una zona urbana que carecía de árboles. La frase ganadora fue "Tubohabla". *'Mini-Concurso Bohrok En el Laberinto de Sombras': Los miembros fueron encargados de escribir una explicación para la aparición de Bohrok cuando los Toa Metru estaban en su viaje de regreso desde Mata Nui a Metru Nui (como se ve en BIONICLE: Laberinto de Sombras). El gran ganador del premio fue la historia "Protección" de InnerRayg. *'Concurso de Historias y Teorías #2: Mil Años No Contados': En 2006, BZPower una vez más dio la oportunidad de crear una historia en forma de una historia corta. La tarea era crear tres historias cortas, una para cada isla principal (Mata Nui, Metru Nui, Voya Nui), describiendo lo que se llevó a cabo en cada una de estas tierras 500 años después del Gran Cataclismo. Los relatos ganadores fueron: "Esperanza" de Lady Kopaka (Categoría Voya Nui), "Tentáculos" de Turakii #1 Lavasurfer (Categoría Mata Nui) y "El Informe del Habitante" por Spirit (Categoría Metru Nui). *'El Siguiente Cronista': En 2007, Greg Farshtey dio la oportunidad a los miembros de BZPower para escoger al próximo Cronista de Metru Nui, ahora que la Cronista anterior, Hahli, se había convertido en un Toa. El Matoran ganador fue Kopeke, y su primera aparición como Cronista llegó en BIONICLE Leyendas 8: Caída. *'Concurso de Historias y Teorías #4: ¡Armas Xianianas!': BZPower llevo a cabo un concurso donde los participantes debían diseñar un arma que podía ser producida en Xia. Había tres categorías; arte, descripción y MOC, así como tres sub-categorías dentro del arte; dibujado a mano, computadora y otros. Los cinco ganadores de cada categoría fueron aceptados en el universo oficial de BIONICLE. El concurso fue también el primer Concurso de Universo Expandido de BZPower, y así todas las entradas que fueron aprobados para ir a las urnas también se consideran una parte de su Universo Expandido. Los ganadores fueron Devastador, Garra de Tierra, Cuchilla Electro Tubo, Rifle de Piedras de Luz, Espada Sifón de Energía, Roca Excéntrica, Lanzador de Cristales de Impacto, Guantelete de Grifo, Cañón de Plasma Hagah, Revólver de Fuegos Artificiales, Espada Crepuscular, Cañón del Juicio, Hacha Vortixx de Batalla Rhotuka, Rifle de Extracción de Energía, y la Espada Kanoka. *'La Máscara de Trinuma': Greg Farshtey presento un concurso en 2010 donde los miembros de BZPower podrían sugerir títulos y poderes para la máscara de Trinuma; El ganador fue determinado por una encuesta. Los poderes de la entrada ganadora, la "Máscara del Fanatismo", fueron aprobados como canon, aunque la máscara fue renombrada a la Máscara del Carisma. *'Nombra a Ese GS': En el tercer capítulo de La Búsqueda del Ayer, un personaje desconocido se reveló como un Gran Ser disfrazado. Coincidiendo con la revelación, Greg Farshtey inició un concurso en BZPower, pidiendo a los miembros que publicaran sus sugerencias con argumentos de por qué es ese personaje. Él originalmente iba a seleccionar al ganador a partir de los argumentos presentados, y distribuir un premio. Sin embargo, la historia se dejó abierta a raíz de otros proyectos, y las propias historias permanecieron sin terminar. Cuando fue contactado por el miembro de BS01 Erebus en 2012, Greg Farshtey reveló más tarde que el ganador destinado era Velika. BIONICLEsector01 *'Concurso de Certavus': Durante el transcurso del mes de marzo y abril, BIONICLEsector01 llevo a cabo un concurso para construir a Certavus, un luchador Glatorian famoso que había muerto por causas naturales. El modelo ganador, creado por Brickeens fue aceptado en la historia oficial como la representación oficial de Certavus. *'Concurso de la Guerra del Núcleo': A finales de 2009, BIONICLESector01 llevo a cabo un concurso para crear una historia corta sobre la Guerra del Núcleo. La obra ganadora, Decadencia, escrita por el miembro de BIONICLESector01 Dorek, ganó, y fue aceptado en la historia oficial. *'Concurso del Teridax Alterno': BIONICLESector01 realizó un concurso a principios del 2010 para crear una representación MOC del Teridax del Universo Alterno de La Unión. El modelo ganador, creado por el miembro de BZPower y usuario de BS01 ToM Dracone, fue aceptado como la representación oficial del Teridax alterno. *'Concurso del Toa en Estasis': En abril del 2010, BIONICLEsector01 inició un concurso para escribir una historia corta sobre Varian, la Toa atrapada en Estasis en la Fortaleza de los Cazadores Oscuros en Odina. El concurso requirio que los concursantes escribieran sobre el pasado de Varian y cómo ella fue finalmente capturada por los Cazadores Oscuros. La obra ganadora, Nadie se Quede Atrás, escrita por el miembro de BZPower Shadow-Nui ganó y se convirtió en historia oficial. *'Concurso de Tobduk': Durante el transcurso de noviembre del 2010 y enero del 2011, BIONICLEsector01 llevo a cabo un concurso para construir a Tobduk, un asesino y miembro de la Orden de Mata Nui. El modelo ganador, creado por el miembro de BZPower y miembro de BIONICLESector01 Artakha fue aceptado en la historia como la representación oficial de Tobduk. KanohiJournal *'Concurso de Historia KanohiJournal #1: Espada Acuática de Desintegración': La revista fan de BIONICLE, KanohiJournal, llevo a cabo un concurso para construir la Espada Acuática de Desintegración, una Herramienta Toa de Toa Mahri Nuparu que nunca apareció en el set. El diseño ganador fue aceptado en la historia oficial como la Espada Acuática de Desintegración, con el ganador siendo Terakk. *'Concurso de Historia KanohiJournal #2: Arte de Surel': Un segundo concurso llevado a cabo por la eMagazine de BIONICLE no-oficial, KanohiJournal, se llevó a cabo entre junio y julio del 2009. El objetivo del concurso era dibujar a Surel, un antiguo guerrero que entrenó a una manada de Lobos de Hierro, y el ganador del concurso fue el miembro de KanohiJournal Vastolorde, cuya entrada entro en la historia oficial. *'Concurso de Historia KanohiJournal #3: MOC / Arte de los Lobos de Hierro': Un tercer concurso se llevó a cabo por la eMagazine de BIONICLE KanohiJournal de marzo a mayo del 2010 para crear un arte y representación MOC de los Lobos de Hierro. La entrada MOC ganadora, creada por el Líder del Foro de BZPower -Shannara-, fue aceptado en la historia oficial. Una sección de obras de arte siguió luego, y concluyó con tres artes ganadoras, dos del miembro de BZPower Toa Kinliku y otra del miembro de BZPower Vastolorde. Ambas fueron aceptadas en la historia oficial como representaciones de los Lobos de Hierro. *'Concurso de Historia KanohiJournal #4: Arte de Nikila': La eMagazine de BIONICLE KanohiJournal llevo a cabo un cuarto concurso que comenzó a principios de julio del 2010, donde se pidió a los participantes crear una representación artística de Toa Nikila. La obra ganadora, creada por el miembro de BZPower Vrahno, fue aceptada en la historia oficial. The Chronicler *'El Tercer Hombre': En la edición de marzo del 2009 de la revista de BIONICLE alemana no oficial (Das Inoffizielle Deutsche Magazin), un concurso fue anunciado para crear una representación visual del Agori Kirbold. La obra ganadora, dibujada por InnerRayg, fue declarada la representación oficial de Kirbold. *'El Centinela': La revista de BIONICLE alemana no oficial (Das Inoffizielle Deutsche Magazin) llevo a cabo otro concurso para construir al Agori Kyry. El modelo ganador fue creado por Sparky y fue aceptado en la historia oficial como la representación oficial de Kyry. *'Ave Observadora del Desierto': La revista de BIONICLE alemana no oficial (Das Inoffizielle Deutsche Magazin) organizó un mini-concurso en diciembre del 2009, donde se pidió a los participantes que dieran detalles y un nombre a una especie de ave que habita en Bara Magna. El ganador fue Hot Pants miembro de KanohiJournal y su entrada del Alcaudón de Cueva, que fue aceptado como la descripción oficial de la criatura. Discusión Oficial de Greg En BZPower, los miembros harían regularmente preguntas a Greg Farshtey sobre la historia a través del servicio de mensajería personal (compilado en su tópico "Discusión Oficial de Greg" (19 de marzo de 2003 - 31 de enero de 2008) y sus encarnaciones posteriores, "Official Greg Dialogue" (31 de enero de 2008 - 9 de septiembre de 2010) y "Official Greg Quotes" (9 de septiembre de 2010 - 13 de abril de 2011) En ocasiones, los miembros presentaron sugerencias de pequeñas adiciones al canon, aunque pocas fueron aceptadas, como el nombre de Toa Naho, Nektann, Tridax y Toa Mangai, la recanonización de los Kewa y Kahu, la identificación de un personaje sin nombre del Juego en Línea de Mata Nui como Midak, la combinación del Cazador Oscuro Cambia forma en Las Muchas Muertes de Toa Tuyet y Triglax, Un número de Kanohi, y el elemento de la Psiónica. Sin embargo, Greg y el personal de BZPower había enfatizado que él aceptaria solamente tales solicitudes de los fans en raras ocasiones y que los miembros no debían inundar su inbox personal de mensajería con sugerencias; A partir del 4 de marzo de 2011, LEGO había cambiado su política para que los miembros menores de trece años no pudieran hacer preguntas a Greg, poniendo fin a la interacción. Como consecuencia del bloqueo del servidor de BZPower, los tres tópicos fueron eliminados, pero fueron guardados por el miembro de BZPower, fishers64. Escuadrón de Historia de BIONICLE El 13 de abril de 2010, BZPower desarrolló un grupo de miembros llamado Escuadrón de Historia de BIONICLE para manejar y coordinar las sugerencias de los miembros a Greg. Se aconsejó a los miembros de BZPower que se acercaran a los miembros del Escuadrón de Historia, en lugar de Greg, con sus sugerencias. Este sistema continuó hasta que cayo el servidor de BZPower. Chat with Greg Farshtey Durante el tiempo de inactividad del foro de BZPower, los empleados de LEGO establecieron un conjunto de pautas de uso en línea que les impidieron interactuar con segmentos de la fanbase debido a restricciones relacionadas con la edad. Posteriormente, se creó un tema en los Tableros de Mensajeria oficiales de LEGO titulados "Chat with Greg Farshtey", donde Greg Farshtey responde rutinariamente a las preguntas de los aficionados. El 28 de febrero de 2017, los tableros de mensajes de LEGO se harán de "sólo lectura", y el 6 de marzo de 2017 se cerrarán completamente, junto con "Chat with Greg Farshtey". Decanonizado Algunos concursos fueron llevados a cabo con la intención de ser canonizados; Sin embargo, a pesar de que los conceptos de los concursos fueron aprobados por Greg, LEGO no le permitió continuar en la discusión oficial de Greg y no ha leído ni aprobado los resultados. Por lo tanto, no son canónicos. *'Concurso de Historia y Teorías #6: Mil Años No Contados 2': Este concurso fue concebido como una secuela de Mil Años No Contados. El objetivo era crear historias cortas, para cualquier lugar en el Universo Matoran introducido después de 2006, y una vez más para describir lo que ocurrió en estas tierras 500 años después del Gran Cataclismo. Las historias ganadoras fueron: "Merciless Shadows" de Legolover-361 (Categoría Mahri Nui), "Survival" de Grant-Sud (Categoría Karda Nui), "Delaying the Inevitable" de The Smoke Monster (Categoría Daxia) "Deep Shadows" de The First Speaker (Categorías Karzahni / Odina), "Crystal Knowledge" de LewaLew (Categorías Xia / Destral) y "Retribution" de Kraahlix (Categorías Zakaz / Stelt). *'Concurso de Historia KanohiJournal #5: El Hiato de Lesovikk': El objetivo consistía en escribir tres historias del exilio de Lesovikk, que luego sería publicado en una antología. Las historias ganadoras fueron "On Rahi and Toa" de Pikiru, "Jovan's Test" de Legolover-361 y "The Chronicle" de Click. *'Concurso de Historias y Teorías #7: Memorias de los Muertos': El objetivo era escribir historias cortas de personajes en la historia que habían muerto en forma de sus memorias. Las historias ganadoras fueron: "The Mentor's Way" de Mersery (Categoría Ihu), "Certainty" de Baron Von Nebula (Categoría Icarax), "Memory" de Exitum (Categoría Nidhiki), "The First Hunter" de Emissary to the Void (Categoría "Antiguo") "Three on Three" de Makuta Matata (Categoría Hydraxon), "The Teacher" de Tikiturbo (Categoría Jovan) y "All That Glitters" de Magnus Greel (Categoría Spiriah). Categoría:Medios de Comunicación